Chemicals React  A 34 Story
by Ramen.Princess21
Summary: Kuki and Wally have always been the best of friends since day one, But as they through life one cant help but notice a physical attraction between the two. Summary Sucks, Starting up slow Rated: T later
1. Prologe

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own KND or any of its characters...if I did it would still be playing on television or atleast have a dvd collection..._**

**_Authors Note: If any one actually reads this which I highly doubt most of you will (Lord knows I don't usually read it) I am looking for a BETA and would love to have one for this story! I plan to update this as fast as it comes to me until then, ENJOY!  
><em>**

**_age 4 _**

_Kuki pouted as she kicked the purple ball through the playground alone… it was recess and she still hadn't made a single friend. Tears welled in her eyes, sniffling she rubbed her arm that was submerged under her green sleeve across her face, she was a big girl she wasn't going to cry… even if she had been made fun of for the way she talked or that she liked rainbow monkeys…Kuki stopped mid-stride looking down at the ball that had rolled a few feet in front of her and growled, how could you not like rainbow monkeys? Angrily she kicked the purple ball as hard as she could sending it flying through the air with great force, before realizing that the ball was in a straight collision course with a small boy, pegging him right in the back the head, knocking him to the ground. Kuki gasped and ran toward the injured blond kneeling at his side._

"_Are you okay? I am sorry- I didn't mea-" _

_Kuki was cut short by a pair of emerald eyes staring at her; at first they seemed to flash with anger but seemed to fade into curiosity and wonder._

"_Ya didn't mean to hit me?" His aussie voice laced with surprise_

"_No! Of course not! Why would I do something mean like that?" _

"_Its dodgeball, ya suppose to hit people with the ball… that's how you win?" _

"_Oh…"_

_He looked at her strangely, How did she not know what dodgeball was? The boy looked at the small girl in front of him, He had never seen her before, her face pale minus a tint of red that splashed across her face from embarrassment and her hair pulled back into to two pig tails that swung this way and that as she fidgeted._

"_Either way though, you're the only person who has managed to hit me, on purpose or not!" He stood to his feet dusting off his blue overalls and offered her his hand, She looked up to him her lavender eyes wide and took his hand to get up.  
>"I'm Wallabee by the way!" <em>

"_My name is Kuki!" She smiled still having hold of his hand when she noticed his face becoming red she dropped it._

"_So…uhm…" Wallabee shuffled his feet around not wanting to look up at her, he picked up the forgotten purple ball and tossed it between his hands "Would you…uhm…like to come play ball with me?" _

"_Hmmmm…" Kuki put her sleeve covered hand up to her chin in thought before she bounced up and grabbed his hand again pulling him with her towards the playground "OKAY! You look like fun anyway!"_

**_Age 6_**

_Another Crack of lightning flashed from the window of the living room, Illuminating the dark area full of pillow forts and tents made of sheets. Kuki sat in her sleeping bag scared hugging her orange rainbow monkey tightly to her. Her parents had left for the weekend on a business trip and left her to stay at her best friend Wally's house, not that she minded at all! She was excited to get to spend time with her best friend without having to leave in the middle of one of their adventures or games, staying up talking and telling stories seemed like a lot of fun, but now when the house quite minus the sounds of Wally's dad snoring from upstairs and a thunderstorm outside…she was afraid… storms had always made her scared… Another flash of lighting followed by a crash of thunder caused Kuki to let out a small screech before she started crying hiding her head under her covers with her rainbow monkey... What was it her mommy had said to her when it stormed outside?_

_Thunder and Lightning aren't so frightening…_

"_Thunder and Lightning aren't so frightening…" She whispered to herself "Thunder and Lightning aren't so frightening…Thunder and Lightning aren't so frightening… but I am scared…" _

_BOOM!_

_Thunder roared over head causing the little Asian girl to cry out again._

"_Kooks?" Wally looked over to see a trembling lump in the green sleeping bag that his best friend occupied wiping the sleep from his eyes, A small whimper came from the shaking mass "Kuki? What's wrong?" he crawled over to her sleeping bag and lifted the covers to see tears streaming down her face._

"_W-Wally?" Her voice shook with fright looking up at him with her wide sad eyes,_

_BOOM!_

"_I AM SCARED!" Kuki jumped out of her bag and tackled Wally clinging on as if he was the only thing holding her here. Wally stared at the crying ebony haired girl who was now on top of him, unsure of how to calm her down he wrapped his arms around her back pressing the back of her head to his chest tightly._

"_It okay Kooks… I gotcha…"_

_Kuki's sobs quieted down to the occasional sniffling before she finally found herself lulled to sleep by Wally's shushing and comfort._

_The blond stayed awake for a little while longer after Kuki feel back asleep before he too joined her._

_Later the next morning Sally Beatles came down stairs to start breakfast, she glanced into the living room around the debris of toys and pillows from a nights play to see her son hugging Kuki protectively to himself all while the girl she had come to know as her adoptive daughter cuddled up to Wally with a rainbow money sandwiched between them, With a smile she snapped a picture of the sleeping pair. She was sure Her and Genki Sanban would be gushing over this picture when she came back from her trip, she could almost see the wedding plans now. _

_**^.^ so cute REVIEW so I know what you think and will actually update!**_

_10 reviews = Update 2 days  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1 Trust Me

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own KND or any of its characters...if I did it would still be playing on television or atleast have a dvd collection..._**

**_Authors Note: If any one actually reads this which I highly doubt most of you will (Lord knows I don't usually read it) I am looking for a BETA and would love to have one for this story! I plan to update this as fast as it comes to me until then, ENJOY!_**

**AGE 13**

"WALLY!"

Kuki came prancing though the house that was basically her second home, she skipped up the stairs and carefully opened the door to Wally's room to find her best friend talking to his full length mirror with a script in hand.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!/ For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Wally attempted to speak in his best Shakespearian dialect but falling short as Australian roots shown through as always. Giggling to herself making a mental note to remember this for later, Kuki took a few steps back before she blasted through the door

"WALLABEE!" Bouncing into his view, hastily hiding the script hoping not to be seen he turned to her.

"Ugh…What is it now Kooks?" He rolled his eyes at seeing she had still yet to stop bouncing since she had came in the room. Kuki turned her head and smiled at him

"Nooothing," Her voice ringing in a sing song manner "Don't cha notice anything different about me Wally?" She flipped her hair behind her shoulder lightly shaking her head.

The blond Aussie stared at her for a moment wondering what in the world this cruddy girl that he called his best friend was going on about now, when he was trying to get ready for the auditions for the Romeo and Juliet that were tomorrow; he really wanted the part of Romeo knowing that Amber Thompson would get the part of Juliet in a heartbeat. He would finally get to have his first kiss!

"ummmm… ya…. Cut ya hair?" He questioned her, hoping his guess would let him off this silly game.

"Nah-uh!" She smiled turning her head more "Try again!"

Wally groaned… Why was she turning her head so much! He walked closer to his best friend who had made herself comfortable on his bed swinging her legs back and forth, and got down to eye level with her to look over her face carefully…

"Hmmmm….OH!" Wally gasped laughing "Ya finally popped that zit that was on ya forehead!"

Wallabee had no sooner said the words before he was attacked with a barrage of pillows being swung at full force by Kuki Sanban.

"NO. (smack) YOU. (smack) JERK! (smack smack smack)" Kuki stopped her assault on the boy to pull back her hair showing of pair of purple hoop earrings that hung from her ears "I got my ears pierced!" She hit him one more time in the face before she sat back down on his bed crossing her arms in a huff.

"How do ya expect me to know ya got your cruddy ears pierced? I'm not some kinda girly-girly," Wally made a frilly motion with his wrists and twisted up his face as to further show his disgust in the subject "Besides, this is the first time you have brought it up!" He ducked out of the way in time to see another pillow go whizzing by him hitting his mirror "What was that one for!"

"WALLY! I've only been talking to you about this since like 5 months ago after Abby had gotten hers done! Weren't you listening when I ranted to you about how my mom lectured me on how I shouldn't put holes in my body that weren't meant to be there?" Kuki pouted jutting out her bottom lip. He thought for a moment not wanting to upset her anymore and decided to bring out the best moves to get him out of this one.

"I'm sorry Kooks…" The blond Aussie took a seat beside his best friend of 9 years and put his hand on hers. She looked up at him through her long lashes and melted when her lavender eyes met his emerald ones, no matter how many times she stared at the two green orbs she could never figure them out completely, many times she had tried to figure out there exact color but nothing seemed perfect enough to match… In all reality Kuki knew she liked her Wally as more there her best friend… She could never stay mad at him very long, and often found herself paralyzed by his stare. But she would never admit that to him… She knew him better than anyone else and she knew she wasn't his female of interest… No that spot was taken by Amber Thomas…Cheer Captain….

"Kuki, ya know I was listenin' but I justs got a lot on my mind right now" looking at her with his eyes practically begging for forgiveness, she couldn't help but sigh.

"I guess its okay…I am sorry for blowing up at you Wally…" Wally turned and hugged her tightly, though Kuki knew the she wouldn't be able to ever call him hers; she would take what she could get and hugged him for all she was worth.

"Sooo… Would the 'Did my heart love till now? No real beauty- ' stuff that I heard before I came in here be what has been preoccupying your thoughts?" giggling as she watched Wally get flustered over being caught.

"Well…ya see….i…um…" He stammered uncontrollably trying to find an excuse, but failed short. Kuki knew everything about him and knew she would find about this sooner or later, might as well see if she can help him out some.

"Ugh… I give Kooks… The truth is I want to be Romeo in the play…" Lowering his head to hide the blush that now showered his cheeks.

"AWE! WALLY THAT'S SO…ADORABLE!" She cuddled her best friend as she cooed, "why are you all embarrassed? It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal!"  
>"No it's not! It's just a play and you wanna be Romeo, So what the problem?"<p>

"The problem is Amber is gonna be Juliet and I've never kissed a girl before!" Wally threw himself face down on his pillow-less bed behind Kuki, She stared at him for a moment, she knew he liked her but the thought that Ms. Cheerleader was going to be his first kiss made her heart ache with… Jealousy? She gave a sad smile and laid down facing him like she had always done since they were little kids.

"Wally…"

She heard a noise of what sounded like acknowledgment from his face being smashed into the mattress as if he could just hide in it. Even if she made herself unhappy she had to bring a smile to his face.

"You can be her Romeo…" her voice meek as his head turned to face her

"But what if I screw up? What if she doesn't like me? What if I am a bad kisser?" He rambled more to himself then to her

"if you screw up and she doesn't like you, then it's her lose that she doesn't get to date the bestest guy in the whole world!" She smiled and continued on "and you aren't a bad kisser Wally."

"But I've never kissed anyone before, what if I don't do it right or I knock my head into hers going for it?"

Kuki sat for moment thinking back to what she considered her first kiss; _Her family had went to the beach two summers ago and like most of their family events Wally tagged along complaining how bored he had been all summer, Somehow Kuki had managed to get him in the water in an attempt to finally teach him how to swim, just when she thought he was getting the hang of it he went under the water air bubbles racing to the surface. Without a second thought she dove under the water and retrieved the drowning Aussie and drug him to the sand, tears in her eyes she watched him for any sign that he was okay as he had stopped moving under the water. She placed her head to his chest to see if he was breathing, she heart his heart beat softly and slow but his chest refused to move. She quickly tilted his head back opening his air way and put her lips to his pushing air into his lungs._

"_Wally! Please be okay!"_

_She repeated the process again and did compressions on his chest after a moment or two he finally shot up, coughing up the salty liquid from his lungs _

"_Wally!" the tears she had been fighting flowed freely as she hugged her best friend glad he was alright_

"_Kuki-Kuki gotta breathe!"_

"_Oh! Sorry!" She sat on her knees beside him waiting for him to catch his breath, mindlessly she run her fingers over her lips that were still tingling from the sensation of his lips against hers; they were so soft and warm despite the cold water. She had lost her first kiss to Wallabee Beetles… and she didn't mind one bit._

"Earth to Kuki!" She returned from her flashback to see him waving his hand in front of her face "did ya here anything I said?"

She shook her head shaking the thoughts away as she regained her conversation from moments before.

"You aren't a bad kisser Wally… Trust me." She sat up blushing and went to where he had stashed the script away under his desk.

"How do you know?"

"I am a girl Wally and girls know these things…And on top of that I am your best friend , so that mean I know even twice the amount about you, so trust me when I say you'll be fine. So why don't I help you run lines so you can wow Amber of her feet?" Kuki forced a smile to her face throwing the script into his lap.

"You mean it Kooks?" Wally jumped up off the bed is emerald eyes radiating excitement like they often did when he was pumped up, She could never get tired of those eyes…

"Yup, So where do you wanna start Romeo?"

Read and Review! Hope you like it!

10 reviews and I will update the next day!


	3. Authors Note

**Dear Readers! **

Okay so I know its been awhile... BUT IN MY DEFENSE, Not all of you reviewed so my feelings were hurt ( /3 ) But this is an update just to let you know this story is not abandoned by any means, I have the second actual chapter written out I am just nitpicking at it to make sure it flows into chapter 3.

I have the story planned, but encouragement helps! (Yes this is me begging for reviews to know about my work, pathetic? yes.)

You Review= Me Updating More!

- Tash


	4. Chapter 2 Oh Romeo

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own KND or any of its characters...if I did it would still be playing on television or atleast have a dvd collection..._**

**_Authors Note: AT LAST I FINALLY FINISH AND AM HAPPY WITH THE FINAL PRODUCT FOR THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_HOPE YOU LIKE IT READ AND REVIEW ! REVIEWS KEEP ME MOTIVATED!_**

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO DID REVIEW PREVIOUSLY _**

**YJ-Lover, Numbeh 013, deLattre, britishmexi27 and randomkid2012**

**_If any one actually reads this which I highly doubt most of you will (Lord knows I don't usually read it) I am looking for a BETA and would love to have one for this story! I plan to update this as fast as it comes to me until then, ENJOY!_**

Kuki and Wally spend the rest of the night preparing for the audition , by the end of it the blonde Aussie was confident in his acting abilities and was ready to take down the completion, Kuki – though hesitant at first to helping her best friend turned crush to get the girl of his dreams- couldn't help but be proud.

The next afternoon the pair sat in their classroom anxiously waiting for the bell to ring so they could head down to the drama classroom for the audition. Kuki giving up on trying to pay attention to whatever Ms. Thompson was droning on about watched as Wally fidgeting in his seat with nervousness.

"Kooks…" the blonde croaked in a harsh whisper to her "I am not sure I can do this…"

"Mr. Beetles! Is there anything you would like to share?" Ms. Thompson glared at Wally making him Jump in his desk and face forward.

"N-no ma'am…"

"Then I would suggest you keep your eyes forward and away from Miss. Sanban" With that Ms. Thompson turned back to the board continuing her lesson.

Kuki leaned forward in her desk, lightly tapping Wally on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Wally I will be there to cheer you on from the audia-"

"Miss. Sanban!" Ms. Thompson reappeared towering over the two tapping her fingers restlessly on her arm "if you two are so persistent in talking to each other then you can stay behind after class and catch up on what you missed from making googolie eyes at each other during the lesson!"

"But-"

"You can't-"

"I've gotta"

"ENOUGH! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes Ms. Thompson…." The duo quietly sulked

Ms. Thompson ended up holding them 45 minutes after class to clean the blackboard erasers of chalk dust which Wally muttered and groaned about beating the poor erasers to a pulp, while Kuki giggled at the clouds of white dust that found them in his and her hair. Once they were deemed done by their teacher they made a mad dash to the drama room, only to see students filing out with anxious faces.

"That's it for the day children, the cast list will be posted tomorrow morning, Thank you!" The director squawked from his spot in the auditorium.

"Wait! I want to audition! The Blonde Aussie sprinted through the doors to the director.

"I am sorry son, Auditions have ended… Try being here on time next season."

"Please Sir, you gotts to give a shot, I've worked so hard for this chance"

"Even if I did give you a chance, there is no one for you to read the lines with-"

"I'll read!" Kuki skipped down to where the two stood "I can read with Wally! Please Mister Director Guy! Give Wally a shot! He really really REALLY deserves it!" The Asian girl pleaded looking up at the stout stocky man with her lavender eyes watering.

The Director looked down at his watch and then back at Kuki before he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You have five minutes to impress me…"

"Alright!" Wally jumped into the air, pumping his fist.

"Oh thank you sir!" Kuki wrapped her arms around the Director

"Yea, Yea, Here's the script, start from the top of the Balcony Scene."

The pair having already rehearsed the scene last night took their places on stage, Wally stood off in the wings waiting for Kuki to make her way out to the balcony. The ebony hair girl made her way out on to the balcony gracefully, Wally stared his best friend in awe, it was like she belonged in the light with the way her skin seemed to radiate beauty… blushing he shook the head from his thoughts, Now was not the time for that, taking a shaky breath he stepped out into the light crouching partially behind a fake bush as he began to recite his memorized monologue

"_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
>It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!<br>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
>Who is already sick and pale with grief<br>That thou her maid art far more fair than __she__." _

Wally looked up to Kuki who smiled at him gently to keep going  
><em>"Be not her maid, since she is envious.<br>Her __vestal__livery__ is but sick and green,  
>And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.<br>It is my lady; O, it is my love!  
>O that she knew she were!<br>She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?  
>Her eye discourses; I will answer it.<br>I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.  
>As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven<br>Would through the airy region stream so bright  
>That birds would sing and think it were not night.<br>See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
>O that I were a glove upon that hand,<br>That I might touch that cheek!__"_

Wally theatrically moved his arms as he spoke clutching his arms to his chest as if struck by loves true arrow, Kuki stifled a laugh behind the back of her hand as she brought it up to her head in mock despair.

"_Ay me!"_ Her voice was light and airy making its way to Wally clearly

" _She speaks.  
>O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art<br>As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
>As is a winged messenger of heaven"<em>

Wally edged closer to the stage balcony

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name!  
>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,<br>And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Kuki peeked down to her best friend and saw him gazing at her as she spoke, feeling confident she continued forward pouring herself into her lines hoping that maybe it might reach him as her own words.

" _'Tis but thy name that is my enemy  
>Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.<br>What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
>Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part<br>Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
>What's in a name? That which we call a rose<em>

_By any other name would smell as sweet. "_

Wally climbed up the balcony mesmerized by the asian girl, he had to be closer to her in that moment, he had to see her closer  
><em>"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,<br>Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
>Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;<br>And for that name, which is no part of thee  
>Take all myself." <em>

Kuki wrapped her arms around herself lost in her own words not releasing Wally had made his way up the side of the balcony.

"_I take thee at thy word.  
>Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd;<br>Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

Startled Kuki jumped back, backing into the wall behind her.

"_What man are you who, wrapped in the cover of night,  
>Stumbles on my private thoughts?"<em>

Kuki stepped closer to the balcony, becoming lost in her own world of emerald eyes as he recited his lines perfectly never breaking eye contact from her.

"_By a name  
>I know not how to tell thee who I am.<br>My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
>Because it is an enemy to thee.<br>Had I it written, I would tear the word."_

"_If they see you, they will murder you. "_

Wally feeling his own cockiness slipping though his lines as he smirked

"_It's a shame, there is more danger in your eye  
>Than twenty of their swords. if you will just look sweet,<br>Then I am protected against their hate."_

Kuki blushed melting under his gaze

"_I wouldn't have them see you here for the world. "_

"_I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes;  
>And but thou love me, let them find me here<br>My life were better ended by their hate  
>Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love. "<em>

Sometime in Wally's speech he had made his way on to the platform and was now standing in front of Kuki holding one of her hands in his while his other was caressing her blush stained cheek.

"EXCELENT! EXCELENT! That was marvelous!" Wally and Kuki broke apart returning to reality embarrassed to look out into the dark audience to see the director wobbling his way up on to the stage "That was simply amazing! So much chemistry! You were most definitely right you, you did work very hard and I was not disappointed!" The paunchy Director couldn't help himself from smiling, the teens awkwardly looked to each other before looking away blushing yet again "I will post the results tomorrow after school, but I have a feeling you know who are stars are gonna be!" The director winked at them before sending them on their way

They two walked out into the hallway and headed in the direction of their lockers to retrieve their backpacks, an awkward silence seemed to consume them as they were each in their own thoughts,

"So…" They said in unison, Wally and Kuki looked at each other and laughed

"You were really great back there Wally, I know you got the part." Kuki smiled at him as they reached their lockers

"Well I couldn't have done it without you Kooks, if you weren't there I probably would havta have waited til next year to get the chance to whoo Amber." Wally spoke while grinning from ear to ear as he got his books out of his locker stuffing them into his messy backpack.

Kuki's face dropped as she was brought fully back from her world of pretend… She fought back the tears that stung at her eyes threatening to flood over. She hung her head letting her hair cast a curtain between her face and Wally's sight; Amber was the reason he was doing this in the first place, one scene together didn't change that, Wally was simply acting his part well…

"Yea…" her voice wavered in sadness as she tried to get ahold of herself

"So do you want to do homework at my house or yours? Mum's making that pasta thing that cha like?"

Kuki turned away from Wally quickly wiping her eyes from the tears that began to streak her face.

"Uhm…A-actually Wally… I'm gonna go home… I-I'm suddenly not feeling so well…" before he could even respond Kuki took off down the hall. Wally stood there staring blankly down the hall where she disappeared down confused. His stomach twisted in knots hoping that she was okay.

Kuki made in home in record time, having run the whole way and sprinted up to her room ignoring her mother's calls of concern after her, the heartbroken girl threw herself on to her purple comforter and hugged her favorite orange rainbow monkey as she let the tears flow freely down her face…

Genki Sanban listened to her eldest daughters sobs through the door worriedly; she made her way to the phone that was stationed in the kitchen and rang over to the Beetles residence

"Sally?"

"Gen!" Mrs. Beetles warm voice squealed through the receiver "How're you? Did ya try that new recipe I sent ya?"

"Yes, it was delicious! But actually I was calling about Kuki… She came home from school in such a storm and has locked herself in room now crying without so much as a hello; I was wondering if Wally knew what was wrong with her?"

"Actually Wally hasn't made it home yet…"

The door rattled open as Wally called into the house

"Mum I am home!" His voice was dull, lacking his natural boastfulness

"Hold on Gen, he just walked in give me a sec."

"Welcome home my little marsupial! How'd the auditions go?" Sally hugged her son and kissed his head affectionately.

"It was fine mum…"

"What's wrong Wallabee?"

"Uhm… Nuthin mum… I'm gonna go to my room…" and with that Wally trudged his way up the stairs and quietly shut his door.

Sally picked back up the phone as she stared off in the direction her son had gone.

"Oh dear… it's already starting…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Young love… Wally is just not the same if that little beam of light ya call ya daughter isn't around…"

"What do you think happened at school?"

"I don't know, but if I know my son like I think I do, he probably said something that hurt her developing feelings…"

"Well, I guess we knew this was a long time coming huh, Sally?"

"Twenty- Dollars says their first born is a girl!"

Wally started at the ceiling; he just couldn't shake off this feeling… Rolling over he took his phone out of his pocket flipping it open to see his background of him and Kuki making silly face all while laughing together bring a small smile to his face, He opened his contacts and scrolled down the one labeled as 'Kooks' and typed up a small text message to her.

_**Hey K, **_

_**ya doin ok? Was alittle worried…**_

_**-W**_

Kuki settled down some time ago and was now laying on her back looking out her window still clutching her favorite rainbow monkey when she heard her phone play her favorite song "every time we touch" Signaling that her favorite person had texted. She opened the message and briefly read over it as the tears threatened to come back…

_**Yea I am fine Wally. Don't worry.**_

_**-K**_

She reasoned with herself that short and not so sweet would be the way to go before she threw herself back onto her mattress hoping that sleep would come fast.

Kuki woke up to a tapping sound, groggily she sat up and looked around the room her door was open so no one was knocking and she was on the second floor so no one could be tapping on her window except if… Kuki climbed out of bed and walked across her dark moon lit room over to the window and opened it only to come face to face with a set of worried emerald eyes. Startled from not being completely awake Kuki fell backwards on the floor, Wally chuckled to himself as he swung his legs through the window and into her room.

"Wally what are you doing here?" She questioned in a harsh whisper trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Did ya really think a simple "I am fine don't worry" was gonna stop me from worrying about cha?" his emerald eyes were not amused as he helped her off the floor.

"I didn't think it was anything to worry about, it defiantly wasn't something you should have had to sneak into my room for." Kuki glared at him even though she felt rather flattered that he cared enough to do so.

"Kooks, you're my best friend, I am gonna worry…" Wally went over to Kuki's bed and plopped down snuggling the pillow that smelled like Lavender and warm sugar

"I am sorry Wally…I just didn't know what to say to you…What do you think you're doing Wally?" she walked over the edge of the bed with her hands on her hips.

"Unlike you missy, I've been worried sick over ya and just climbed a drain pipe to see if ya were okay and haven't gotten to sleep yet so I plan on doing so" and with Wally rolled over and closed his eyes

"So you're taking my bed?"

"Yup, it's the least ya could do after all the trouble ya caused" Wally said smugly not really upset more just toying around

"So where were you planning on me sleeping oh mighty one"

Wally thought over this for a second, before he patted the spot beside him in her bed, unsure what had caused him to do so maybe it was the sweet smell of her sheets that he just couldn't get enough of right now.

"There isn't enough room for t-"

Kuki was cut short by Wally pulling her down on the bed and putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh… Sleeping…." His breath hit against her cheeks causing her to blush more than before. Wally had pulled her down where her head was on his chest and his arms were draped around her middle his head tucked behind her ebony locks.

It was quite for some time… The asian girl listened to his breath as his chest rose and fell in a relaxed manor…

"Good night Wally…" She whispered quietly before snuggling closer to the warmth, knowing that in the morning things would probably change and she would be heartbroken, but for now he was hers in her own little world

"Gnight kooks"

Wally laid in bed listening to kuki's light snores that had started up some time ago, the feeling that he had early this afternoon seemed completely gone now, the reason why it was gone he could not figure out. His thoughts raced through his head wondering what has going on until he heard a little voice come from his best friend who was lying on top of him…

"Wally…"

Her voice was so faint almost like a whisper, he looked down at her still sleeping form and saw a small smile that tugged at her lips even in her sleeping state.

Wally closed his eyes wondering the last time he had ever felt this relaxed…

If you were to ask Wally why he had did what he did that night he wouldn't be able to tell you, but as he kissed the top of Kuki's head and fell asleep with dreams of an Ebony haired girl in a white gown, he knew something was happening to him. And he liked it.

**READ AND REVIEW! **

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!:) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:)

10 REVIEWS AND I WILL GET OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IN A WEEK!


End file.
